S Gamgee's Fish and Chips
by Welsh-dragoon
Summary: Samwise opens a chip shop. Are Merry and Pippin likely to wreak havoc? Sort-of-sequel to 'Merry&Pippin: The Job Series'


When I was reading The Two Towers for the first time, and Sam was telling Gollum how he would cook Gollum some fish and chips. So I decided to start this a while ago.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
S. Gamgee's Fish and Chip Shop.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"Left a bit...nono! Right! Stopstop!" Sam bellowed from the ground. Merry and Pippin were both up ladders holding a sign.  
  
"Look here Sam! You had better hurry up, or both my arms will drop off!" Merry shouted. Sam glared at Merry as best he could and looked up.  
  
"Leave it there! Now hammer the nails in, and we're done!" He said. Pippin and Merry hammered in the nails with only a few bruised fingers and thumbs.  
  
"Thank you very much lads. Now I have a proposition to make..."  
  
"Yes Sam! I'll marry you!" Merry joked.  
  
"Hum. Seeing as how all your other jobs have gone down the drain-"  
  
"Except the last one!" Pippin interrupted, "I got a lot of money for it! And got you Fluffy!"  
  
"Yes...well, as I was saying. You can have a job here if you like." Merry and Pippin's faces lit up as a hobbit child's would upon discovering a mushroom pie.  
  
"Really?! All right then!"  
  
~  
  
So it was done. Sam finally opened 'S.Gamgee's Fish and Chips'. Now I know exactly what you are thinking, but Sam's chip shop is not anything like the greasy chippies of Mordor (Who would want to buy chips from Mordor anyway). Sam's chip shop was painted yellow on the outside, and forest green on the inside. His chips were fried in the finest oil in the Shire. The fish were freshly caught every day and covered in breadcrumbs (that would be Pippin's job!). Sam's little take-away section had comfortable black sofas for the customers to sit in while they waited for their orders.  
  
"So Sam, when do you open?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Tomorrow hopefully. It won't be a grand opening like the type you see with big chain shops. I just plan on opening tomorrow as if it were a normal day."  
  
"Right..." Merry said, thoughtlessly. "Must be off Sam, we have other things to do."  
  
"Ok then, bye you two. And don't be late!" Sam told them  
  
"Late for what?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Work!"  
  
"Ah yes!"  
  
~  
  
Merry and Pippin walked back to the hobbit hole they shared.  
  
"Do you think Gandalf will make an appearance?"  
  
"Highly unlikely Pip, he's in the Grey Havens now, remember?"  
  
"Oh. I forgot."  
  
"You'd forget your trousers if possible!" Pippin punched Merry in the arm.  
  
"What about the Gaffer? Does he know what his son is doing?" Merry nodded.  
  
"He painted the sign."  
  
"Oh." Pippin looked up at the sky. It was nearly cloudless, save a few clouds scattered across the blue sky. One of the clouds slowly changed its shape into what looked like a portion of chips. Pippin gasped.  
  
"Look Merry! A sign!" Pippin pointed to the cloud. Merry looked up.  
  
"What? They're only clouds Pippin."  
  
"Only-? That one's shaped like some chips!"  
  
"I think you need sleep Pippin."  
  
~  
  
The morning dawned, with a beautiful, bright sun in the sky. At Bag End, Sam was bustling about the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Rosie, Elanor and Frodo. He had been up for a long time; he was unable to sleep. Sam dreaded the thought that Merry and Pippin would keep up their reputation, and be late for work.  
  
"Rosie! Elanor! Breakfast's ready!" he called, putting scrambled eggs on his own toast. As he was reaching for the pepper, the doorbell rang. And rang, and rang.  
  
"If that's one of them Hardbottle lads again, I swear I will-" Sam flung the door open, ready to spout off something about having no respect for their elders, when he found two hobbits grinning down at him.  
  
"You thought we'd be late didn't you Sam?" Merry said. Sam rolled his eyes, and invited them in.  
  
"Of course I didn't. I trust you to be on time..." he replied, returning to the kitchen.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast? I made scrambled eggs." Merry and Pippin eyed the eggs hungrily.  
  
"Yes please! We've only had a small breakfast." Merry said, sitting down.  
  
"Five bowls of porridge isn't enough to sate a hobbit's hunger." Pippin agreed.  
  
"Uncle Merry! Uncle Pippin!" A blur of a hobbit lass came racing into the room, and jumped onto Merry's lap.  
  
"Hullo Elanor! How's the weather down there?" Merry asked, smiling.  
  
"Humph! It's not nice to make fun of me! Make fun of Daddy! He's not me, so you can make fun of him!" Elanor grinned, pointing to her father.  
  
"What would I say to him?"  
  
"Fatty Daddy!!" Elanor replied, and then she fell off Merry's lap, screaming with laughter. Sam wasn't too pleased, to say the least. After having scolded Elanor, he served up Merry and Pippin's food. Rosie appeared at the door, carrying Frodo.  
  
"Sam, what time do you open?" Sam looked thoughtful for a second.  
  
"Around 10 o clock...why?" Rosie looked out of the window at the sundial.  
  
"Because, according to the sundial, its quarter past ten!"  
  
"Oh. Bye Rosie!" Kissing his wife, he pulled his two friends out of their chairs and ran out of the house.  
  
Oh dear. What HAS Sam got himself into? Hiring Merry and Pippin, the troubled twosome? Review please! I don't know where to start on the second chapter! 


End file.
